Nura Rikuo y el Entrenador de Líderes
by Citsimsan
Summary: Nura Rikuo recibe la inesperada visita del Entrenador de Líderes, que está dispuesto a enseñarle lo más importante para ser el Señor del Pademónium: formar su propio harén. RikuoxHarem. Oneshot.


**Summary:** Nura Rikuo recibe la inesperada visita del Entrenador de Líderes, que está dispuesto a enseñarle lo más importante para ser el Señor del Pademónium: formar su propio harén.

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago pertenece a su autor, Shiibashi Hiroshi, o en su defecto a las personas en las que haya delegado sus derechos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nura Rikuo y el Entrenador de Líderes<strong>

**Frente a la mansión del Clan Nura, medianoche**

Una extraña figura se aproximó a las puertas de la histórica casona japonesa. Era humano, de eso no cabía duda, pero se acercaba con seguridad al corazón del territorio youkai, pisando fuerte y atusándose el bigote en un gesto pensativo. Vestía un elegante frac y llevaba un abultado maletín bajo el brazo.

Los tres hermanos karasu tengus se aproximaron al desconocido, apuntándole con sus armas. El hombre bigotudo ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¡Alto, humano! —ordenó Kuroumaru, el mayor de los tres cuervos—. ¿Quién eres y a qué has venido?

—Me llaman el Entrenador de Líderes. Vengo con un encargo urgente y no tengo tiempo para hablar con los sirvientes —antes de que los tres hermanos tuviesen tiempo de sentirse ofendidos, avanzó un paso hacia delante—. Llevadme ahora mismo con Nura Rikuo. ¡El futuro de vuestro clan depende de ello!

**Jardín de la mansión del Clan Nura**

Rikuo, en su forma youkai, disfrutaba de una noche de luna llena sentado en su rama favorita del cerezo que dominaba el jardín, cuando los tres hermanos karasu tengus se presentaron con el autonombrado "Entrenador de Líderes". El Tercero bajó del árbol y se dirigió a ellos.

—Kuroumaru, Tosakamaru, Sasami, ¿quién es este humano?

Al oír su voz, el desconocido abrió mucho los ojos. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerle, en dos zancadas se plantó junto a Rikuo, sujetándole de los hombros y mirándole de arriba abajo.

—¡Lelouch! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —exclamó extrañado el hombre—. Te hacía todavía conquistando Britannia. ¿Qué haces vestido de samurai? ¿Y ese pelo? ¿Es una nueva moda? Mira que me pareció raro que mis superiores me enviaran de nuevo a Japón, pero supongo que si estás metido en esto, debe ser algo grande.

Rikuo se quitó de encima al desconocido con brusquedad.

—No sé quién es ese Lelouch del que hablas ni me importa. Tienes tres segundos para decirme quién eres y por qué estás aquí.

El entusiasmo del hombre se apagó y recuperó sus buenos modales.

—Mis disculpas, a veces me dejo llevar. Lelouch fue un alumno aventajado del que estoy muy orgulloso y los viajes entre universos a veces juegan malas pasadas. Por tu cara de extrañeza supongo que nunca has oído hablar de nuestros servicios. Toma un folleto.

Rikuo examinó el tríptico por encima. Leyó titulares del tipo: "La Agencia por el Control de la Cuarta Pared presenta los nuevos cursos para líderes", "¿Quiere dominar una ciudad, un país o el mundo entero? Llámenos y recibirá la primera clase gratis sin compromiso", "¡Hacemos sus series más interesantes!", "Oferta no válida para tebeos francobelgas", etc.

—A lo largo del multiverso hay personajes llamados a la grandeza y tú, Nura Rikuo, eres uno de ellos. Tienes los ingredientes necesarios: un padre muerto en trágicas circunstancias, un clan de fieles seguidores con algún traidor potencial entre sus filas, poderes espirituales que violan las leyes físicas y que vas desarrollando cuando las necesidades narrativas lo requieren, y una larga lista de enemigos que se van alineando desde ratas patéticas hasta monstruos todopoderosos que sólo podrán ser vencidos con la fuerza de voluntad y el poder de la amistad —recitó el bigotudo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un buen vendedor.

Al pobre Rikuo la mitad de lo que ponía en el el folleto y tres cuartas partes de lo que decía el Entrenador de Líderes le sonaba a chino. Y él nunca había ido a clases de chino. Sólo se quedó con dos conceptos: "entrenamiento" y "primera clase gratis".

—Mm... —meditó el Tercero, mientras los karasu tengus seguían vigilando a su "invitado"—. Lo cierto es que cada día el Clan Nura se enfrenta a nuevos retos. Las leyendas urbanas de Sanmoto siguen atacándonos y aún queda el enfrentamiento final con el Nue y sus seguidores. No rechazaré una ayuda que viene como caída del cielo.

—¿Eso significa que estás dispuesto a seguir nuestros cursos? —el hombre sacó de su maletín un montón de papeles y una pluma, presto a hacerse con la firma del contrato. Cobraba por comisión y quería comer caliente la próxima semana.

Rikuo alzó la mano.

—Según tu folleto, tengo derecho a una primera clase de prueba. ¿No es así?

—Por supuesto —asintió vigorosamente el hombre de los anchos bigotes—. Como muestra de buena voluntad, trataremos el asunto más urgente y necesario de tu carrera como Señor del Pandemónium. He visto tu currículo y, aunque es impresionante, hay ciertos puntos en los que necesitas mejorar.

El Tercero frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué es? ¿Artes de combate? ¿Estrategias de guerra? ¿Administración del dinero? ¿Política interna del clan?

—Chicas —precisó el Entrenador de Líderes.

**Interior de la mansión**

—Esto es ridículo —protestó Rikuo.

Se encontraba en la sala de reuniones principal del Clan Nura. Sin embargo, en lugar de la acostumbrada presencia de los cabezas de familia, estaban presentes únicamente Rikuo, el Entrenador de Líderes, los tres hermanos karasu tengus... y una muchedumbre de fans portando pancartas en un rincón.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —le preguntó Rikuo a su nuevo "maestro".

—Ni caso, sólo son espectadores. Lo importante que debes aprender es que un líder no puede ser un líder sin su harén. Es algo de todos sabido, sobre todo cuando sales en un manga japonés. Los superhéroes americanos siempre han sido un poco más conservadores, así que el universo va matando a sus parejas o borrando sus matrimonios cuando es necesario, pero tú eres japonés y además me han dicho que eres un demonio yakuza, así que estás por encima de las leyes matrimoniales tradicionales.

—Oye, oye, ¿tan pronto hablas de matrimonio? —se escandalizó el Tercero—. Aunque de noche tenga esta forma tan madura, sólo tengo trece años.

El Entrenador de Líderes se rió en su cara.

—¿Pero tú crees que eso le importa a alguien? El chaval con el mayor harén que he visto jamás sólo tiene 10 años. Es un casanova mejor que tú, y eso que ya tienes chicas que se derriten por tus huesos sin que hagas nada.

Rikuo se ruborizó.

—¡Eso no es verdad! Me habría dado cuenta, seguro.

—Por desgracia, parece que hay un virus flotando en Japón que entorpece la visión de los adolescentes. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Sólo soy un profesor.

En el rincón, los fans de las pancartas se impacientaban y empezaron a armar follón. Pero entonces el Entrenador de Líderes se levantó con parsimonia y pidió silencio.

—Damas, caballeros, monstruos del folklore japonés, líderes yakuza... Me complace en presentarles el evento que todos estábamos esperando: ¿Quién será la futura señora Nura? ¡Que comience el desfile de candidatas!

Se hizo el silencio y un foco instalado no se sabe dónde apuntó a la entrada.

—Aunque su edad real es un misterio, ha acompañado al Tercero desde que este era un niño pequeño. Ha estado con él a las duras y a las maduras. Es hermosa, es trabajadora y es leal hasta la muerte. Con todos ustedes... ¡Tsurara Oikawa!

Por la puerta principal entró una chica que Rikuo conocía muy bien. Su pelo de diversas tonalidades de azul y sus caleidoscópicos ojos dorados eran inconfundibles. Vestida con un elegante _furisode_ y una bufanda blanca, la Yuki Onna residente del Clan Nura hizo su aparición entre los vítores del público allí reunido.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió la adorable chica de las nieves—. ¡Rikuo-sama! ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?

—¿Tsurara? —se sorprendió Rikuo—. ¿Ella es una de las candidatas? P-pero...

—Ay, Rikuo, cómo se nota que no sabes de mujeres. Hasta el perro de mi vecina sabe que tu guardaespaldas está colada por ti —para sorpresa de Rikuo, incluso los hermanos cuervo asintieron—. ¿A que sí?

—¡Sí! —afirmó vehementemente Tsurara, lanzándose a los brazos de Rikuo—. ¡Tanto de día como de noche! ¡Por toda la eternidad! ¡Trabajaré muy duro para ser una compañera a la altura del joven amo!

—Tsurara, tu aliento huele a sake.

—Idea mía —reconoció el Entrenador—. Es que la pobre chica necesitaba un empujón. Sería muy triste que acabara como su madre. ¿Sabes? Setsura y Nurarihyon hacían muy buena pareja, pero a tu abuelo le iban más las princesas curanderas que las vampiresas de nieve.

Rikuo le lanzó miradas asesinas mientras trataba de acomodar a una adormilada Tsurara en su regazo.

—Espero por tu bien que no te hayas sobrepasado con la siguiente.

—¿Secuestrar se considera sobrepasarse? —preguntó inocentemente el Entrenador.

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó un grito airado.

—¡Soltadme, malditos youkai! ¡No me importa que seáis del Clan Nura, como no me devolváis a Kyoto ahora mismo os destruiré con mis shikigami!

—Parece que nuestra siguiente invitada está algo enfadada por las condiciones de su traslado, pero nadie esperaría menos de una auténtica onmyouji. A pesar de que sea un desastre para las tareas cotidianas, no hay guerrera más talentosa en la familia Keikain de Kyoto. Demos un fuerte aplauso a... ¡Yura Keikain!

La joven onmyouji de pelo negro fue lanzada al centro de la sala, expuesta a los focos y a las miradas de todos. Aunque los fans no la recibieron tan bien como a Tsurara, hubo un cálido aplauso en su honor.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Rikuo-kun! ¿Por qué me han traído aquí y qué es eso que dicen de que sea tu esposa?

—Oh, vamos, no es para ponerse así —sonrió maliciosamente el Entrenador—. Rikuo te ha salvado la vida varias veces y estoy seguro de que tu corazón tiembla cada vez que esos ojos rojos se clavan en los tuyos.

Yura se enfadó aún más.

—¡¿Es una broma? ¡Odio a todos los youkai! El Rikuo nocturno en un abusón, un mentiroso y no es de fiar. ¡A mí el único que me gusta es el Rikuo de día! —de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había soltado en voz alta—. ¡Ah, no! Lo que quería decir era...

El Entrenador de Líderes la empujó a un lado de Rikuo, mientras Tsurara seguía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados en el regazo del Tercero.

—Que sí, que sí, que a todos nos gustan las tsunderes. ¡Siguiente! —anunció el hombre bigotudo.

Una chica mona de pelo castaño entró con miedo en el cuerpo. Sus ojos avellanas escudriñaban la habitación, dando un respingo cada vez que veía un ayakashi especialmente aterrador. Mientras, los fans del rincón la abuchearon.

En vez de anunciarla directamente, el Entrenador de Líderes consultó los papeles de su maletín.

—Veamos... Kana Ienaga, 13 años, amiga de la infancia, humana ordinaria, no hay datos de su familia, aficiones o amistades más allá del círculo cercano de Nura Rikuo, no tiene superpoderes... Aburrida. No tiene madera para el harén. Recomiendo echarla directamente de la serie. ¡Fuera!

La pobre Kana se quedó en el centro de la habitación, paralizada y a punto de llorar.

—Yo... yo... Siento ser una carga —sollozó.

—Tranquila Kana, olvídate de él. Ven aquí.

Rikuo le hizo sitio junto a Yura y Tsurara. Luego se encaró con el Entrenador.

—Eso ha sido cruel.

—Sólo he dicho la verdad —se defendió el Entrenador.

—¿La verdad? A mí no me engañas, viejo. He visto como el club de fans de Tsurara te pasaba un fajo de billetes.

El hombre de los grandes bigotes tosió ruidosamente.

—Bien, olvidémonos de eso por ahora. Sigamos con las candidatas.

—¿Hay más? —se sorprendió Rikuo.

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque el trío que tienes en tus brazos está bien para empezar, hay que añadir algo de variedad al harén, ¿no crees? Quizás no hayas "profundizado" tanto con estas otras candidatas, pero vamos a echarles un vistazo rápido. ¡Venga, chicas, un poco de agilidad!

Entró una joven de pelo blanco y ojos de serpiente vestida con el uniforme de la escuela Ukiyoe. Rikuo hizo memoria. ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

—Tú eres Rinko, la bisnieta del dios serpiente Shirohebi, ¿no es así?

—Me alegro de que me recuerdes, joven amo —sonrió alegremente Rinko—, a pesar de que sólo haya salido en un capítulo del manga y en una portada colectiva a color.

—Háblanos de tus puntos fuertes —le pidió el Entrenador, adoptando una actitud profesional—. ¿Por qué deberías formar parte del harén del Tercero?

—Porque tengo una octava parte de sangre youkai (y sangre de serpiente, que es el animal más sexy después de zorros y gatos), porque soy una gran admiradora del joven amo desde que me dio confianza para aceptarme a mí misma y porque, a pesar de ser tímida y marginada, soy asquerosamente rica. Incluso tengo mi propia limusina.

—¡Adjudicada! —exclamó el Entrenador—. Que pase la siguiente.

Otra chica con el uniforme de la escuela Ukiyoe apareció en la habitación. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en una coleta y sus ojos de gato miraban en todas direcciones, como si buscara a alguien.

—¡Torii! —se sorprendió Rikuo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿También quieres participar en este concurso retorcido?

—¿Qué? —Torii Natsumi cayó en la cuenta de que Rikuo estaba allí—. No, yo estaba buscando al monje alto y guapo que me ha rescatado varias veces. ¿No sabrás dónde está?

—Tu querido Kurotabo se encuentra al final del pasillo, tercera puerta a la derecha —indicó el Entrenador en tono aburrido—. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacernos perder el tiempo. ¡Siguiente!

En la sala de reuniones del Clan Nura se hizo el silencio cuando una figura blanca y negra entró por la puerta. Un uniforme negro, unas medias negras, unos ojos negros y una larga melena negra enmarcaban un rostro de alabastro que sonreía con suficiencia a los allí reunidos. A su espalda, nueve colas de zorro mantenían a raya a los curiosos.

—¡Hagoromo Gitsune! —exclamó Rikuo, desenfundando su katana. A su lado, las otras chicas se pusieron en guardia.

El Entrenador de Líderes pidió calma.

—Vamos, vamos, no vayas a estropear el ambiente. No sabes lo que me ha costado sacarla del infierno. He tenido que pedir unos cuantos favores allá arriba.

—¡Es nuestra enemiga! —protestó el Tercero.

—¡Mejor todavía! Todo harén necesita una chica mala. Además, después de lo que hizo el Nue con ella, seguro que no te costará convencerla para que se cambie de bando. Al público le encantan los villanos redimidos. Ayúdame un poco, Hagoromo Gitsune.

La líder de los youkai de Kyoto se plantó en medio del harén provisional y se hizo sitio, ante la mirada enfadada de Yura y Tsurara y el terror de Kana y Rinko.

—Soy Hagoromo Gitsune y yo sola soy más sexy que todas estas niñas juntas. Tengo experiencia como concubina de nobles y emperadores en vidas pasadas, pero también puedo cortar cabezas y comerme los corazones de mis enemigos. También lanzo maldiciones y soy la única que puede anular la que lancé sobre el Clan Nura —hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar otra razón—. Además, me gusta besar a las chicas.

—Para comerte sus hígados —puntualizó Yura, como buena onmyouji.

—Detalles —hizo caso omiso la kitsune.

El Entrenador de Líderes se frotó las manos, satisfecho.

—¡Esto pinta bien! Ya puedes empezar a presumir de harén, Nura Rikuo. ¿Qué te está pareciendo la clase hasta el momento?

—Creo que me estás causando más problemas de los que necesito —se quejó el Tercero, intentando que sus chicas no se pelearan entre sí—. ¿Podemos acabar ya?

—¡Pero qué dices! —se escandalizó el hombre mientras se atusaba el mostacho—. Sólo hemos llegado a la primera mitad de la clase. Falta algo de yaoi en tu harén. ¿Qué hay de los pobres Zen, Itaku, Kurotabo, Aotabo y Kubinashi? ¿Acaso quieres discriminar por sexos? Eso está mal, muy mal. Fíjate, que incluso quería separar tus dos mitades para que el día y la noche pudieran tener algo de acción conjunta...

Se paró en seco cuando notó que los ojos de Rikuo y su harén femenino relucían con un brillo peligroso. Una nube de miedo (literalmente) salía de sus cuerpos.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Eso noooooooooo!

**En algún lugar del multiverso, Agencia por el Control de la Cuarta Pared**

El director de los Entrenadores de Líderes estaba examinando unas cifras en su ordenador cuando una piltrafa andrajosa con forma vagamente humana entró en las oficinas.

—Algo me dice que no has conseguido el contrato de Nura Rikuo, ¿me equivoco?

El recién llegado suspiró.

—Me han atravesado con una katana, congelado en un cubito de hielo, golpeado con un muñeco de papel, arañado la cara, envenenado, arrancado el hígado y al parecer ahora sólo puedo tener hijos con ranas toro sudafricanas.

—No hay ranas toro en Sudáfrica.

El Entrenador volvió a suspirar.

—Al menos te han dejado el bigote —observó el director.

—Menos mal —El Entrenador se atusó el mostacho—. ¿Cuál es mi siguiente destino?

El director examinó los archivos del ordenador y le enseñó a su subordinado la foto de un chaval de pelo amarillo y extrañas marcas en la cara.

—¿Te gustan los ninjas?

* * *

><p><strong>Notas adicionales:<strong>

* Rikuo en el anime comparte seiyuu con el personaje de Lelouch de la serie Code Geass: Jun Fukuyama. Es especialmente evidente en la forma nocturna de Rikuo.

* La mención a los superhéroes americanos viene porque, por decisión editorial, Spiderman y Superman ahora ya no están casados.

* Quien no sepa quién tiene el mayor harén del multiverso, que lea Negima.

* No, no hay ranas toro nativas de Sudáfrica.

Este ha sido mi primer fanfic. No sé si escribiré más. Por alguna razón sentí la urgencia de escribir algo sobre esta serie, quizás después de ver tantos shippers sueltos por ahí (por favor, que nadie se ofenda ^_^;). Consideradlo un experimento y, pese a los fallos que tenga, espero que alguien lo haya disfrutado.


End file.
